Time is ticking
by LaChaTa
Summary: She couldn't remember what happend last night. Was it a dream? or was it all real? Mukuro x M.M / 69MM - Rated M for Darkish theme.


**Summary:** She couldn't remember what happend last night. Was it a dream? or was it all real? (Mukuro x M.M / 69MM ) - Rated M for Dark themed.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own KHR nor MM or Mukuro (sadly -shot-) ;n; they belong to Amano Akira.  
**Side note:** The song in this was inspired by Epik High's 'ONE' =w= Korean song woo -shot-  
So yeah, i'll be posting up the translations instead. CB Hope you enjoy~ ... or something.  
Warning: OOC ono ...... kinda. NOT THE HAPPY WAY -SHOT-

* * *

_(One!) Time is tickin', t-time is tickin'-tickin'  
Time is tickin', t-time is tickin' away..._

She ran out of breath, her eyes gazeing slowly to the clock above her.  
The girl was sitting on the floor, wearing a beautiful red dress that reflected the same colour as her own hair.  
Her purple eyes were emotionless.

_Tick Tick Tick..._

She carefully eyed the dark room she was in, hearing nothing but the sound of the clock, no one was there.

_I want to see your tears pour out_

_Pour out for no reason_

_No one knows the inside of your heart_

_The glass fragments are raging a storm_

"Kufufu~" A man's chuckle echoed in the room, "I finally found you, M.M~"  
The girl's gaze rose up towards her bed, as she saw two heterochromatic eyes stareing at her.  
She couldn't see the face; only the eyes. But she seemed to know this person.  
"M-Mukuro-chan..." Her voice was low, as said boy stood up and walked over to her, smirking.

He bent down to her level, placing a hand on her shoulder, his smirk never leaving his beautiful face.  
"Cry." He demanded. "Let it all out~" His smirk grows wider.  
For some reason, She couldn't disobey him.  
As a result, tears started flowing down her cheeks, but her expression stayed the same.

_The wounds become a sickness_

_All the doors become a wall _

_I've become an enemy in the mirror_

_Doesn't it hurt?_

"Kufufu~" The man who is called Mukuro, chuckled, lifting her chin up to look at him directly in the eyes.  
The female felt hypnotized; She couldn't move nor speak. She was breathless.  
She felt like as if she was trapped, with no exit. She felt like a puppet, being controlled by invisible strings.

_I'll keep anyone from knowing about you_

_I'll leave the breath to tighten out_

_I'll force you to choose the end_

_(Aren't I bad?)_

As she started to regain her breath again, Mukuro places a hand around her neck, slowly pressing onto it; not too soft, not too hard.  
He leaned to whisper in her ear, lips touching her earlobe.  
"Kufufu...Don't worry, i won't tell anyone this happend~" His voice was deep, and his breath was hot.  
M.M shivered, as his hand started to tighten around her neck.  
He grinned.

_I'll take away all reason in the world for you to stand_

_Without the choice of a road back_

_I guess you'll walk to the end_

_Your breath would probably end before my heart_

Hand still around her neck, he slowly tightens his grip.  
She opened her mouth, attempting to catch some air to breath on.  
He smirked, and with his other free hand he proceeded to place his index and middle fingers, in her mouth. She was choking, she couldn't move her arms.  
He grinned once more, moving his fingers around her tongue.

_Wounds (When you cry)  
Scars (Though you try)  
Tears (Say goodbye)  
Flowing (The time is tickin')_

M.M stared in Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes.

The wound inside her was deep.  
The scars around her wrist where visible.  
Her tears never ceased to stop flowing.

_You are (When you cry)  
Wandering (Though you try)  
Through death (I'll save you)_

The blue haired man infront of her smiled.  
"You are in the grip of death, my dear M.M~" A grin appeared.  
"Do you want me to save you...~?"  
His voice was deep, and hypnotizing.

_You are the one (One)  
When you're walking through the shadows_

_When I'm panicking in the shadows _

_My breath does the same_

M.M nodded her head slowly.  
He smiled, slowly letting go of her neck, but still keeping his fingers in her mouth.  
Outside, the clouds had covered the moon, which resulted as the room being dark.

The girl suddenly felt his fingers and hand pull away from her.  
She couldn't see anything--just the darkness.  
Her hand reached for her neck, slowly caressing her lightly bruised skin.  
She was breathing again. Her purple eyes eyed the darkness, she felt insecure.

Her breathing became heavy, feeling like as if there wasn't anymore oxygen.  
She was suffocating. Panicking, she tried to get up as something pulls her back down to her knees.  
She bit her lip, telling herself that this wasn't happening. She kept telling herself that it was all a dream.  
Was she going to die like this?

_You are my savior_

_I'll reach my hand out to you _

_When all the doors in the world close for me_

_I'll support you with my hand_

Closeing her eyes, she let her hand crawl infront of her, trying to feel something.  
"H-hah..hah.." She tried gasping in for breath, but no luck.  
Just then, she felt a pair of shoes.  
She looked up, opening her eyes, and see's Mukuro standing there, looking down at her with a smile.  
"M-Muk...ur...o...c-cha..n...ghh.." She tried speaking.  
His smile widens as he held out a hand. She looked at it, reached out, and he pulled her up.  
She looked in his eyes, slowly starting to regain her breath again.

_You are the one, you are my savior _

_You are the one, you are my savior_

_You are the one, you are my savior _

_My savior (One!)_

She layed her head on his chest, as she felt his arms wrap warmly around her.  
She closed her eyes, and weakly smiled.  
Unkown to her, his face was painted with a mischievous smile.

_Time is tickin', ti-..._

They listend to the sound of the clock ticking echoeing in the room.

_Your hand set the world on fire_

_You close everyone's eyes _

_The suffering that was reflected in your eyes_

_Like stars became your city_

She looked up at him, stareing deeply into his beautiful eyes.  
He shot a smile at her, and slowly, with his index finger, pushed her lightly on her bed.

_(Are you still dreaming?) Still sleeping?  
Are you measuring all the tears you've shed?  
Hope is a paper boat that sinks Isn't it sad?_

She layed her head on the pillow, as she see him crawl ontop of her, smirking.  
His cold hand slowly caresses her cheek, and with his thumb, he brushed the little tear that was in the corner of her eye away.

_Maybe you wake up drenched in sweat at night _

_Is consciousness crawling on the floor?  
Are you thinking it's the end?  
(Are you okay? 'Cause I understand)_

He leaned in, and captured her lips.  
Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around the male.  
His hands crawling up her thighs, lifting her beautiful dress up, and feeling her skin.

_I'm a scar on your broken body_

_I'll erase the tears you've hidden away in your shattered marriage_

_I'll grab your hand with mine and trust you_

His kisses slowly trailed down and licked her jawline, then proceeded to her neck, sucking and biting it hard, claiming it as his.  
M.M let out a loud moan of pain, as she felt his lips smirk agaisnt her skin.  
He pulled away from her neck, looking down at her, as her blood trickled down his lips.  
A hand was placed on his chest--it was the girl's.  
He looked down at it, and took it in his own, squeezing it tightly.

_Wounds (When you cry)  
Scars (Though you try)  
Tears (Say goodbye)  
Flowing (The time is tickin')_

M.M felt her hot blood trickle down her bruised neck.  
Mukuro's index finger started to cross down to the scars on her wrists.  
She closed her eyes, as a tear slid down to her cheek.

_You are (When you cry)  
Wandering (Though you try)  
Through death (I'll save you)_

"Kufufu~"  
A smirk appeared once again on his lips.  
The girl felt the bed underneath her dissapear, as she was floating in the darkness.

_You are the one (One)  
When you're walking through the shadows _

_When I'm panicking in the shadows_

_My breath does the same_

As her red dress started to fade, thin red strings starts to wrap around her naked body.  
She couldn't--not that she wanted to. She just stayed calm. Letting them wrap around her.  
She opened her eyes, and stared in the darkness.  
Even with such an expressionless face, she was panicking inside.  
Her breath was heavy.

_You are my savior _

_I'll reach my hand out to you_

_When all the doors in the world close for me_

_I'll support you with my hand_

Mukuro was standing next to her, examining her naked, pale body.  
He grinning, holding her hand.  
M.M's gaze turned to meet his own.

_You are the one, you are my savior_

_You are the one, you are my savior _

_You are the one, you are my savior _

_(My savior)_

He placed himself in a sitting position, in the darkness, floating.  
His hand softly and gently placed M.M on his lap, then proceed to caress her soft skin.  
She looked up at him with a smile.

_Do you have wounds?  
Do you have scars?  
Are you wandering through the shadows?_

Tilting her head to the side, she let him claim her neck once more.  
His hands gripping around her scar-filled wrists.  
She closed her eyes and moan in pain.

_Do you have wounds?  
Do you have scars?  
You're still beautiful to me..._

He pulled away, licking her neck, then proceed to lick his own lips.  
He smirked, ungripping her wrists and admires her bruised, wounded body.  
"Kufufu~"  
He couldn't help but chuckle at this sight.  
His hand placed on her brest, and kisses her forehead.

_You are the one (One)  
When you're walking through the shadows_

_When I'm panicking in the shadows_

_My breath does the same_

"A-Ahhh..." A slight blush came across her cheeks.  
He smiled down at her, claiming her lips once again, this time, placeing his tongue in.  
Her vision started to blur, and darkness consumed her again.  
Her breath started to go weak, as she felt him smirk across her lips.

_You are my savior_

_I'll reach my hand out to you_

_When all the doors in the world close for me_

_I'll support you with my hand_

He pulled away, a trail of saliva crossing their lips.  
He smiled, and helped her sit on his lap.  
M.M hugged his head to her bare chest, playing with the small strands of his hair.  
He kissed her chest, and proceed to hold her hand.

_Time is tickin', t-time is tickin'-tickin'  
Time is tickin', t-time is tickin'-tickin'  
Time is tickin', t-time is tickin'-tickin'  
My savior_

As they both closed their eyes, they hear nothing but the sound of the clock.  
"Thank you" She whispered.

_One!_

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

M.M sat up on her bed, sweating.  
"What ... the hell." She asked herself as she stood up and rubbed her eyes.  
"That was weird," she mummbled "Geez."

She pulled open her curtains and looked outside the bright, sunny day.  
The female sighed, "another day of work..." she rubbed her temples "ugh, my head hurts."  
Not noticing the red dress on her chair, she proceed to the bathroom and closed the door.

The red head girl started to take off her clothes, infront of her mirror, and noticed her neck bruised.  
"what the...." She twitched, thinking that it was probably Ken that did that, since they were at each other's necks the other day. She shrugged it off, and went to take a nice shower.

In her bedroom mirror, a shadow appeared.  
A man's shadow.  
Rokudo Mukuro's shadow.  
His face painted with a satisfied smirk.

"Kufufu~"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** ... WELL GEE. -dies- lsdfklsdg;; idk, i was listening to Epik High's song and this ran in my mind. ._.;

So i wrote it -DIES- Yeah i know alot of things were reapeated. -DIES- lskdmg;

Song? ouo .com/watch?v=wGVwih1ViVI

-DIES- I'll write MMChrome now. =w= ...


End file.
